Known Sonic Screwdrivers
Overview Sonic devices serve as tools that can be used for multiple functions. Some sonic devices are found, others are crafted. They can also be upgraded with Jethrik or Jacenite parts. They can only affect objects within 1-3 meters. Some of them will glow when activated. And some models have functions that others do not. In addition, some sonic screwdrivers can activate a High Frequency Mode, which greatly amplifies its effects. Functions - Slimes. It can split slimes into multiple smaller slimes. - Pigs. It can force a pig upward. - Ghast. It has an unkown effect on Ghasts. - Mechanical Entities. The Sonic Screwdriver has a limited effect on mechanical entites. - Redstone. It can activate Redstone. If the Sonic Screwdrier charges the dust for more than eight seconds, the dust will break. - Iron Door. It can open and close an Iron Door. - TNT. It can activate and deactivate TNT. - Locks. It can lock and unlock anything that isn't deadlocked or wood. - Dispensers. The Sonic Screwdriver can activate and deactivate dispensers. - Pistons. The Sonic Screwdriver can activate and deactivate pistons. - Jethrik Overcharge. A Jethrik enhanced Sonic Screwdriver can use this. It is not known what it does. - Stun. A Jethrik enhanced Sonic Screwdriver can stun entities for a short period of time. Non-original Sonic Screwdrivers This is a list of sonic screwdrivers from the show: - Sonic Screwdriver (Original) Mark III. Tthis will be a modeled sonic screwdriver. It has its own GUI that allows you to use different functions. - Sonic Screwdriver Mark III. Tthis will be a modeled sonic screwdriver. It has its own GUI that allows you to use different functions. - Sonic Screwdriver Mark IV. Tthis will be a modeled sonic screwdriver. It has its own GUI that allows you to use different functions. - Sonic Screwdriver Mark VI. Tthis will be a modeled sonic screwdriver. It has its own GUI that allows you to use different functions. - Future Sonic Screwdriver Mark VI. Tthis will be a modeled sonic screwdriver. It has its own GUI that allows you to use different functions. - Sonic Screwdriver Mark VIII. This will be a modeled sonic screwdriver. It has its own GUI that allows you to use different functions, and is created by the TARDIS. - Sonic Lipstick. This device is a replica of the one owned by Sarah Jane Smith. - War Doctor's Sonic. This is the sonic screwdriver used by the Doctor during the Time War. - Sonic Probe. This was created by the future Amy Pond. - Sonic Cane. This was featured in "Let's Kill Hitler." Original Sonic Screwdrivers This is a list of sonic screwdrivers that are not from the show, or are partially different from the non-original sonic screwdrivers: - Sonic Screwdriver Jethrik. This is a sonic screwdriver that has been upgraded with a Jethrik crystal that gives it more functions, such as freezing some entities for a short time, partialy disabling deadlock seals, and burning wood. - Sonic Screwdriver Jacenite. This is a sonic Screwdriver that has been upgraded with Jacenite. It has no known functions. - Steampunk Sonic Screwdriver (There are currently four unfinished designs, as well as one completed design based off of the classic series sonic screwdrivers) - Lower Tier Sonic Screwdriver. There are several scrapped models of the Zenith Sonic Screwdriver that will function as less powerful sonic screwdrivers. - Zenith Sonic Screwdriver. This is the most powerful sonic screwdriver in the game. You can customize it's functions, and it ties into the game's storyline. It may have a wood setting. - Graviton Sonic Screwdriver - This is based on a design by Kavinveldar, a Deviant Art artist. - Ultrasonic Sonic Screwdriver - This design is based off of the Mark V sonic screwdriver. Greensonic.png|An alternate Mark VI Riversonic.png|The future Mark VI Sonic2.png|Mark VI Sonic Screwdriver Sonic3.png|Mark III sonic screwdriver (second version) Sonic1.png|Mark III sonic screwdriver (first version) Sonicgui.png|The original Sonic Screwdriver GUI warSonic.png|The sonic screwdriver used by the War Doctor. ZenithScrewdriver.png|The ultimate Sonic Screwdriver